Cruella's Cutie Cassie Christmas Chaos (or, Cruella's Christmas Hunt)
by pmgiff
Summary: Cruella will stop at nothing to make sure her daughter gets the one item she wants for Christmas-A Cutie Cassie doll. [Authella/Family]


_***This story takes place in the same universe as "Loving The Devil" & "A Family With A Great Story" by LadyPalma. Characters of Anita & Fitz are used with permission.***_

It was that time of year again when children the world over dream of all the toys they want to receive for Christmas, and the children of Cruella & Isaac Heller were no exception. As Thanksgiving week grew to a close, 5-year old Anita and 7-year old Fitzgerald began to think of what they wanted most from Santa this year. After looking through various toy catalogs and a trip to the toy store, both kids made up their minds on what they wanted under the tree Christmas morning, and were very excited to tell Santa. So the first Saturday in December, Cruella dressed the children in their new Christmas outfits that she had made for them, brushed and styled their hair, and made sure they looked perfect for their yearly Santa picture and visit. After bundling them up in their coats and mittens, Cruella and Isaac loaded the kids into the car and away they went.

After arriving at a shopping mall in Boston, the family of four went to go stand in the long line to await their turn to talk to Santa Claus. When it was Fitz and Anita's turn to go up to talk and get their picture taken, Cruella told both of them to smile and be good, while Isaac told them to make sure they tell Santa what they really want under the tree. Fitz nodded his head enthusiastically and took Anita's hand as they walked up to the red-suited man. Fitz greeted him first, as he barely had a shy bone in his body. He hopped up on his knee and happily told Santa what was on his wish list this year—coloring books, art paper, new crayons, a soccer ball, and the new Lego videogame. Of course the very best toy wish was saved for last. In a serious tone, Fitz said "Santa, I really really want the SuperBat Secret Lair Headquarters with SuperDuper Computer Action. That's what I want most. I NEED it." Santa replied, saying "Well, Fitz, that's quite a list of things you want for Christmas this year. Have you been a good boy?" Fitz nodded his head and said "Yes sir! I sure have!" "Well, since you've been such a good boy this year, I'll see what my elves and I can fit in my sleigh for you." Fitz smiled, and said "Ok, cool!"

Meanwhile, Cruella and Isaac stood back listening to the exchange, with Isaac jotting down notes on his small pad. Cruella turned to him and whispered "What in the hell is a SuperDuper SuperBat Secret Lair what's-it thing…?" Isaac whispered back "I have no clue. But I'll find out and see what I can do about getting it." Cruella nodded her head in agreement, and watched her daughter shyly walk up to Santa after Fitz was done listing his encyclopedia of toys that he wanted. Santa held out his hand to the little blonde girl beckoning her to come closer. She was lifted up onto his knee and smiled shyly. Santa asked what her name was and what she wanted for Christmas this year. She looked over at her parents for reassurance, then quietly told him her name was Anita Heller and that she's been a very good girl and that she would love some new books for Christmas. Santa nodded his head and told her that he'd happily deliver her some new books. He then asked her if she wanted anything else. She replied "Yes, there is one thing I want really bad, but it's ok if you can't get it…" Santa assured her that he would do his best, to which Anita said "I really really want a Cutie Cassie doll…. My friend has one and she's so cute and she's got pretty hair that can be brushed and lots of different clothes. She even has pretend make-up you can put on her and then wash it off! Plus when you push her bellybutton, she talks! I want one really bad, Santa. Can you try to make one just for me?" Santa looked over at her parents, and then back at Anita, and told her "Well, Anita, I can't guarantee it but I will certainly try. My doll-making machine is on overload this holiday season and I can only make so many before it has to be turned off. Unfortunately that means that some children won't be getting the dolls they want this time, but I will do my best to make sure you have one under the tree. Ok?" Anita gave him a small smile and then looked down at her lap. "Ok….thank you Santa."

Cruella and Isaac watched this exchange with interest. She turned to her husband and, with irritation in her voice, said "Why is that man telling our daughter that she may not get what she wants for Christmas?! If that doll is what our little diamond wants, then that doll is what she will get! How dare he say that to her!" Isaac quietly calmed his wife down, and assured her that they would find out what Cutie Cassie was and why Santa thought she may not get it. The two women standing behind them heard their conversation and proceeded to tell the well-dressed couple about Cutie Cassie. "Good luck finding one," the first woman said. "That's the hottest toy this Christmas! Every little girl wants one, and they're next to impossible to find. I've seen some sell online for hundreds of dollars!" The second woman chimed in, "I've gone to every store in the area and not one has any in stock. And they all say it's doubtful they'll get any more before Christmas. It's so ridiculous. You'd think that if something is hot and popular, that they'd stock enough. But no. It always happens like this." Cruella and Isaac looked at each other in concern, thinking that they would have a disappointed little girl on Christmas morning. The first woman then said "I've given up. My daughter is just going to have to deal with not getting one. I refuse to pay those scalper prices for a doll that she won't even play with a year from now." At hearing this, Cruella's eyes widened. She now saw this as a challenge. And she never backed down from a challenge, especially a shopping challenge. She looked down her nose at the woman and said "Well, unlike you, darling, I happen to have ways to get my child everything they want for Christmas. While your child will undoubtedly be unhappy and cursing you under their breath, my child will be nothing but happy when she opens her presents and sees that Santa Claus delivered that doll after all." She turned to her husband, gave him a stern look, and said "Come along, darling, it's time for the pictures to be taken." Isaac gave the women an apologetic look as he walked off with his fur-clad wife to the photo area.

Pictures were soon taken and then after a wave goodbye, the Heller family left the Santa meeting area and went further into the busy mall to find someplace to have lunch. Later that afternoon, as they were driving back to Storybrooke, Isaac turned to look at his daughter and asked her who Cutie Cassie was. Anita proceeded to tell her parents all about her and all the neat things she could do and how much she wanted one of her own. Cruella assured her that she would receive one for Christmas because she had been such a good girl and Santa would never deny her what she really wanted. Isaac then looked over at his wife with concern, telling her with his angry eyes that she should not have said that. Cruella just rolled her eyes and said "Oh darling, don't give me that look. Between myself and Santa Claus, we can get anything accomplished. After all, I am the queen of shopping. Believe me, I know what I'm doing…." Isaac continued to stare at his wife, shook his head in bewilderment, and silently prayed that she was indeed successful in getting the doll that Anita wanted. Fitz piped up, saying "Don't forget about my SuperBat SuperDuper playset! Neal has one and it's really awesome! Way better than some dumb old doll…." Isaac shushed him and gave him a stern look. "If you keep that attitude up you won't get anything for Christmas but coal in your stocking." Cruella replied to this, saying "Oh but darling, don't you know that coal can be turned into diamonds? And diamonds are always a wonderful gift to get." Fitz added "Yeah Dad!" Isaac just shook his head in defeat and turned to face the front. It was going to be a long drive home.

Later that night, after the children had been put to bed, Cruella was looking up information online about the toys that Anita and Fitz had asked for. She found out what the SuperBat Headquarters Playset was all about, as well as the Cutie Cassie doll. Turns out that those two women at the mall were right. It seemed every little girl in the world wanted that doll. The secondary market prices for it were upwards of $300-$400! All Cruella could see was red. She was angry and frustrated, and she made the decision that she would do what she had to do to make sure her little diamond received that doll, EXCEPT pay those ridiculous prices. Isaac was adamant about that too. "Cru, we are NOT spending that kind of money on a doll that's normally $40 just because it's a popular fad right now. Anita will be fine if she doesn't get it. Her world will not end because she doesn't get a Cutie Cassie doll. Maybe we can get one for her birthday in a few months, if she still wants one. But I am not going to let you spend $400 on a doll for a 5-year old!" Cruella's eyes widened in shock at his stern attitude. How dare he tell her what she can and can't do, she thought! "Darling, are you saying that our daughter is not worth the $400 to make her happy? Or are you just too cheap to spend any money on Christmas presents that our children are dreaming of!" "Cru, that's not fair. That's not what I'm saying. We make decent money, and I'm not a cheapskate. But spending that kind of money right now on something that she will probably forget about in a few weeks is ridiculous!" Cruella was not going to back down, and Isaac saw this. So before she could interrupt him with more insults, he said "How about this—do your best to get the doll, with whatever magical shopping skills you may have. Go on the hunt. But let's agree to not spend more than $100 on it. If you can agree to that, then I am all for you buying one. Like you said earlier, think of it as a shopping challenge. If anyone can get one, you can." Cruella stared at him, weighing his words. Finally she nodded her head and said "Fine, darling, you win. I accept the challenge. And make no mistake, I will not fail. Our little diamond will have that doll under the tree Christmas morning. This I promise…" Isaac interrupted, saying "No more than $100, Cru…" "Yes, darling, no more than $100. Happy now?" Isaac gave her a skeptical look, and said "Let's just say I'll believe it when I see it…" "Oh darling, why do you doubt me? Besides, while out on my shopping excursions, I may find something special just for you…." Cruella said with sexy smirk. Isaac grinned and said "You promise?" "Oh, yes, darling I absolutely promise." Isaac had to admit to himself that he was very much looking forward to his special gift...

Later that week Cruella and Isaac dropped the kids off at Mal's house while they went to spend the day Christmas shopping in Boston. First stop: Toys R Us. Isaac was having a blast looking at all the toys, whereas Cruella felt like she was in one of the circles of Hell. So many people in too small of a space, all of them looking like they just stepped out of a Wal-Mart catalog, and everyone had a shopping cart. Luckily they were able to find most everything on the children's Christmas lists, plus a few extra goodies. They were still on the hunt for the two main toys, and of course the store was sold out of both items. Next stop: FAO Schwartz. There they found the SuperBat playset that Fitz so desperately wanted. As for the Cutie Cassie doll, they of course were sold out. They went to four other stores that day, and each of them were sold out of the elusive doll. Last stop was the bookstore, where Isaac picked up several new books that he knew his daughter would love. While he was doing that, Cruella was on her phone looking up every place she could think of to check for the doll. No luck. With an angry huff, she stormed out to her car to wait for Isaac. On the drive home, she resignedly told her husband that she would now have to use her skills to find one online. "No more than $100, Cru. I mean it!" "Oh darling, do be quiet. I told you that I would abide by your wishes and I shall. Don't worry." Isaac looked over at her with worried eyes. He really hoped she was telling the truth.

The next day Cruella got online and began her hunt for the doll. She would succeed, if it was the last thing she did! Ebay Buy It Now prices were still too ridiculously high, but there were a few auctions that had a while before they ended. Day after day she kept her eye on them, bidding and waiting, hoping she'd win the auction. Each time she didn't made her angrier. Finally, a week before Christmas, she made the decision to see if she could possibly bribe someone to get the doll. After all, retail workers didn't make much money so if she bribed them with a nice chunk of change, maybe they would hold one for her. To her surprise and joy, it worked! She had communicated online with an employee at one of the big warehouse stores. She agreed to his terms of $100 cash + the $40 for the original price of the doll. As she was heading out the door to drive up to the city to meet with the man, Isaac asked her where she was going. "I have a lead on the doll. I'm not coming home without it, darling, that I can promise you." Isaac shook his head and laughed. Just then Fitz and Anita came into the room. "Where are you going, Mummy?" Anita asked. "I'm off to do a bit more Christmas shopping, my darlings. I will be back in a bit" Cruella replied. Fitz got excited and said "Mom, are you gonna go buy us some more stuff? I want a football too! And a new SuperBat action figure!" Isaac reigned in his son, saying "Fitz, that's enough now. Don't be greedy. I'm sure Santa will bring you lots of toys. Mommy has lots of people to shop for, not just you two." "Yeah, Fitz, Mummy is gonna go shopping for Daddy and buy him something really special. Right, Mummy?" Anita added. "Yes, little diamond, I will be sure to buy your Daddy something special. He'll love it, I promise you that" Cruella replied, looking at Isaac with a satisfied smirk. She then turned and walked out the door.

It was 4:30pm, and she was meeting the retail employee at a coffee house in the heart of the city. She had the $140 cash and couldn't wait to get her hands on that stupid doll. Oh how her little diamond would be thrilled when she sees it Christmas morning! She was sure to win her favor, at least for a little while. Hearing the door chime, she looked up to see a 20-something scraggly looking man walk in and look around. It didn't take him long to spot her, with her black & white fur coat and her two-toned hair. He walked over to her. "You got the cash?" he said. She felt like she was doing some sort of illicit drug deal. This was just a stupid doll after all! "Yes, of course I do. I told you I would. Now show me the doll." The man took the doll out of the bag and showed it to her. She couldn't believe that she had gone through so much trouble and stress for this ridiculous child's toy. But she kept reminding herself that her little diamond was worth it. "Good. I'll take it. Here is the money. $100 plus the $40." She handed the man the cash. However, after seeing her, he decided to up the stakes. A hundred dollars was no longer going to cut it, what with her wearing a fur coat and jewels. "And that bracelet. I'll take that too." Cruella looked at him in shock. "What?" The man replied "You heard me. You're obviously not hurting for money, so I'm upping the price. I'll take the cash plus that bracelet you're wearing." Cruella gave him an angry death stare. How dare this little troll think he can change the terms of the deal at the last minute! "This bracelet costs more than you make in a year. I suggest you take the money I brought and give me the doll. Or you will be very, very sorry." The man wouldn't budge. "Nope, not gonna happen, lady. You want the doll, you'll throw in that bracelet. That's the deal. Take it or leave it." Cruella was beyond angry. She stood up from her chair and practically towered over the pathetic man. She was determined, and she could see that he was too. She looked at the bracelet and thought to herself that she really could do without it. After all, it was one of the many pieces of jewelry that her first husband Lars had given her. She had many others to take its place. And Lars was long gone, thank the Gods. Plus, she wouldn't have to lie to Isaac about the cost of the doll. It still was only $100! The bracelet could be looked at as a throw-in! Isaac didn't buy it for her anyway, so what did it matter? Cruella ripped off the expensive bracelet and shoved it at the man. "Fine. Here. Take it, you little weasel. Now give me the damn doll." "Here you go, lady. Hope it was worth it" the man said as he walked off. Cruella was tempted to follow him and hit him over the head with a heavy object, but then thought better of it. "You'll never find a woman, you pathetic little troll! The only thing you'll ever have is your hand!" she shouted at him as he left. The other patrons went silent and stared at her. She did not care one bit. She succeeded in her quest to get the doll. Now, to finally go home, victorious!

That night while lying in bed with her husband, she told him about the meeting with the horrible little man in the coffee shop. She left out the giving up of her bracelet, however. Isaac was truly surprised and felt almost proud of his wife. She really did come through and get that doll like she said she would. Nothing got in her way. Nothing stopped her. She was like a one-woman freight train. Did he believe her that she had only spent $140 on it? No. Not for a second. But he decided to let that part go, as she was extremely happy and proud of herself. And a happy Cruella meant a happy Isaac, and happy parents meant happy children. There was one thing, though, that he didn't have the heart to tell her. Earlier that day, he was talking to the children about Christmas and Santa and about toys they wanted. Fitz mentioned the "dumb Cassie doll" that his sister wanted, and to his surprise, Anita said that she didn't want that anymore. She wanted a Marvelous Mary doll instead. Isaac had a look of shock on his face at hearing this, and said "Angel, why don't you want the Cassie doll anymore?" Anita replied "I dunno, I just don't. I like the Mary doll better." Isaac felt a knot in his stomach. He knew he should have tried harder to convince Cruella to not hunt for that doll. Kids change their minds faster than they change their clothes. Now what were they going to do?! "But Angel, what if Santa has already made one for you? Will you be unhappy if he puts one under the tree? After all, you did tell him that's what you wanted." Anita thought about that for a moment, and then said "Well, I guess it's ok. But it's Santa. He knows everything! I'm sure he knows that I changed my mind." Fitz then spoke up and said "Yeah, Daddy, Santa knows. He has to know! He's Santa!" Isaac just nodded his head and thought to himself that this was not good. Not good at all. How was he going to tell Cruella? He decided to play it by ear and see how the situation plays out. It's something he definitely was not looking forward to.

Christmas Eve was spent cooking food and goodies, as well as visiting Mal, Lily and her family. Late that night, after the children were "nestled all snug in their beds" and the presents from Santa had been placed under the tree, Isaac and Cruella lay on the couch staring at the brightly lit tree. Isaac knew he had to break it to her about Anita not wanting the Cassie doll anymore before morning came. He was sure that Cruella was more excited about that doll than Anita had been. To see her little diamond not be excited and happy in regards to that doll would be devastating. His wife would be upset and angry, that's for sure. So with a loud and resigned sigh, he decided to gently tell her. "My love, I have something to tell you." Cruella looked up into his eyes. "What is it, darling?" Isaac then told her about the conversation he had with Anita and Fitz a couple of days prior. He kept his voice gentle and calm, hoping that would help in keeping her from becoming angry. Cruella sat up on the couch and stared at him. He could see the shock in her face as well as the coming anger. "What? What do you mean she doesn't want it anymore?! Are you serious? She can't be serious, darling. After all, it's the doll that every little girl is dying to have! She must want it!" Isaac did his best to calm her down and reassured her that Anita would still love the doll and that she will be happy to receive it. Cruella certainly had something to say about that! She had given up a 10 thousand dollar bracelet for that doll! "Yes, she will love it, darling. She will love it forever. I went through hell and back to get that damn doll and she is going to play with it every day for the rest of her life!" With that statement, Cruella got up off the couch and went into the kitchen to pour herself a drink. Oh how she needed one after that bit of news! While gulping down the glass of gin, she felt Isaac's arms encircle her from behind. "Cru, please don't be upset. I could have kept it to myself but I felt I needed to tell you. I know what this quest meant to you, and I don't want to see you disappointed and heartbroken tomorrow morning if she's not excited after opening it. Remember, she's only 5. She doesn't know what you went through to get that doll. She believes Santa is the one that gives her all the toys, not us. Children change their minds frequently, and we need to remember that. I'm sure she will love whatever Santa gives her for Christmas. Let's just enjoy the holiday as a family and not dwell on what everyone is getting or not getting. Please?" Cruella set her glass down on the counter and leaned back into his arms. She knew he was right. She didn't like it, but she accepted it. Yet another way he and the children had changed her. For fur's sakes, what was next? She sighed and said "Alright, darling. I will do my best to be happy tomorrow when she opens it. But I still say that she is going to play with that damn doll every single day for the rest of her life!" Isaac chuckled in her ear, and said "Well we'll see. You never know. But there is one other thing I've been thinking about….." Cruella looked back at him. "Oh? And what's that, darling?" Isaac kissed her cheek and leaned into her ear. "I'm wondering what that special present is that you got me this year. Any early clues?" Cruella gave him a sexy smirk and told him that he would have to wait until tomorrow night for the whole package, but that she could give him a small taste of what was to come tonight. Isaac was excited at this and with a final kiss to her cheek, he stepped away and turned off the lights. Together they went upstairs to do the "small taste" of the upcoming Christmas gift.

7:00 a.m. came much too soon, Cruella thought, as her children came bounding into their room to wake them up. "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Fitz said loudly while hopping onto the bed. "Yeah! It's Christmas! Santa came last night! There's lots of presents!" Anita added as she, too, hopped onto the bed. Isaac was the first to perk up at their enthusiasm. "Ok, ok, kids, I hear you. I'm up. Merry Christmas! Are you sure Santa Claus came?" Fitz's eyes were shining with excitement as he answered his father. "Yeah, Daddy, I saw the presents! I peeked before I came in here…." "But I didn't, Daddy, I didn't peek," Anita added. "Good girl, my angel, and Fitz, you shouldn't have been peeking. Ok, let's get up and go downstairs to eat some breakfast before opening presents. That will give Mommy some time to get herself up and ready for the day ahead. Right, Cru?" Isaac asked. He heard a low mumble that sounded something like "mmmm, fine, darling, I'll be down in a few minutes…..make coffee…."  
They all had a delicious breakfast consisting of pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and orange juice. All made by Isaac, of course. When Cruella came downstairs in her fur bathrobe with her hair combed & styled, as well as make-up applied, Isaac immediately handed her a large mug of steaming hot coffee to help her wake up. "Thank you, darling. Mmmmmm, it smells good. So are you all ready to see what Santa Claus brought you?" Both children replied with a loud and enthusiastic "YEAH!" They all went into the living room and began opening their gifts. Fitz could barely contain his excitement when he opened up his SuperBat Headquarters playset. "This is the best gift EVER!" He also received a new soccer ball, a bunch of art supplies, some new pajamas, a few Hot Wheels cars, two new videogames, and some various action figures to go along with his playset. Anita was just as excited when she opened up her presents that included a few new storybooks, a stuffed rabbit, some clothes for her baby dolls, a new nightgown, roller skates, a Lite Brite, and the main gift, The Cutie Cassie doll.  
When she opened up the prettily wrapped package, she let out a happy scream and hugged the box as tight as she could. She kept saying "Thank you! I got her! Thank you!" Isaac looked at his wife and saw the pure happiness and pride in her eyes. Seeing that was definitely worth the price that she had ended up paying for that doll. He wouldn't change a thing. Anita ran over to her mother and flung her arms around her neck. "Thank you, Mummy! Thank you so much! I love her! And I really really wanted her so much!" Cruella pulled away from her daughter slightly and said "Me? But little diamond, Santa Claus is the one who brought you your doll. You should be thanking him." Anita replied, "I am, Mummy" and kissed her on the cheek. She then went back over to the mound of opened presents by the tree.  
Cruella looked mystified and turned to her husband. "Darling, what was that about?" she whispered. Isaac gave her a smile and said "Here, I'll show you. Anita found this on the hearth by the cookie plate." He took out a folded note from his robe pocket and handed it to her. Cruella unfolded it and proceeded to read the hand written note.

 _Dear Miss Anita Heller,_

 _Thank you for coming to visit me and letting me know what you want for Christmas. I know how much you wanted the Cutie Cassie doll, but unfortunately my doll making machine was not able to make enough and we had to shut it down. I feel terrible about it and I wanted to say I'm extremely sorry.  
But since you've been such a good girl this year, I have talked to your Mother and she has agreed to take on the task of getting you that very special doll you want.  
If your Mother is successful in getting you the doll, please make sure you thank her. She is working very hard to find one and deserves to hear a heartfelt thank you from you on Christmas morning._

 _Merry Christmas!  
And thank you for the cookies!_

 _Santa Claus & Reindeer_

Cruella looked up at her husband with wide eyes. She was truly amazed at his actions and what he could come up with. Isaac in turn smiled at her and simply said "Merry Christmas, Cru." She smiled, leaned over, and kissed him with all the love and thanks she could give. To hell with that stupid bracelet, she thought. This morning was worth every penny of it.

Later, when the Christmas chaos was cleaned up and the children put to bed after tuckering themselves out playing with their new toys, Isaac and Cruella lay in bed reflecting on the day. They had all had a marvelous time, albeit exhausting. Isaac looked at his wife and said "Well, I'd say today turned out perfect, if I do say so myself. What do you think?" Cruella looked up at him and replied "Hmmm. Yes I'd say so, darling. The children did seem happy with their presents. Thank you for my gift, by the way. I do love it, darling." Cru lay her head back down on Isaac's chest. "You're very welcome, my love. Anita sure does love that doll. Turns out she still wanted it after all. I'm glad you were able to get her one." Cruella, feeling very warm and drowsy, said "Yes, I am too darling. It took a lot of effort and work, but I did it. And to think, all I had to do was give that troll of a man my bracelet…." Cruella realized too late what she had said. Blame it on the gin or the exhaustion, but regardless, she knew she had made a big mistake. It took Isaac a few moments to process what she had just said. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and said "WHAT? You gave him one of your bracelets? Are you crazy? Those are worth a fortune!" Cruella began to defend herself. "Oh darling, it's not a big deal. It was just one of the ones that my worthless ex-husband gave me. I barely miss it." Isaac could not believe what he was hearing. "You gave that man a $10,000 dollar bracelet in exchange for a $40 doll? WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT THAT WAS OK?" Cru did not like where this argument was going, and replied "Darling, I don't regret it one bit. It was worth every penny to see the look on our little diamond's face when she opened that present. Plus, you didn't buy it. Lars bought it, and I have several more similar to it in my jewelry box. So what does it matter? Besides, darling, it's not like it was one of the bracelets you gave me, so I don't see why you're so upset about it!" Isaac just stared at his wife in shock and confusion. Even after all these years, it still surprised him how much his wife truly did not comprehend the ways of normal people. He let out a resigned sigh, shook his head, and lay back down. Cruella just sat there staring at him. Finally he raised his arm to beckon her to lay back down with him. She hesitatingly lay her head back on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his chest. As Isaac stroked her hair, Cru kept going over in her head the reason he was so upset. She did not understand, nor was she able to. And she certainly was not going to apologize. She then remembered something that was sure to improve his mood. Raising her head, she looked at him and said "Darling, there is one more thing that I forgot." He looked at her and said "Oh? What's that?" Cruella then used her most seductive voice, saying "I still haven't given you your very special Christmas present yet….." Isaac perked up at hearing that. Smiling, he said "Hmmmm, no you haven't. Do I get to open it now?" "Oh, I don't know, darling. Have you been a good boy this year?" Isaac leaned over and kissed her. "The best. Merry Christmas, my love." "Mmmmm, you too, my darling. Now, hurry up and open your present. But not too quickly…." Isaac happily complied.


End file.
